A Love That Never Dies
by scribblenumba4
Summary: Naraku is finally dead and the Shikon jewel had been completed. Now it must be decided about what is going to happen. Will Inuyasha and Kagome reveal their feelings for each other before it is too late? Pairings include InuKag and later on MirSan
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first Fanfic I've ever posted. Give me reviews so that I know if you people out there like it. Thanx ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and other characters do not belong to me sadly so please don't sue me or anything like that.  
  
Kagome was stringing another arrow while once again running for her life; Inuyasha couldn't protect her because he was too busy with Naraku. Kikyo was there too; she was actually helping them for once instead of being Naraku's minion. She was chanting a spell to vanquish him, the words were barely audible but they were working because she had a faint blue aura around her.  
  
Finally Kagome had the arrow strung and she was aiming it towards Naraku. She had a feeling that this would be their last battle with Naraku. There were still shards out there, but if Naraku was dead they wouldn't have to worry about them as much.  
  
Kagome waited for Inuyasha to break the barrier Naraku had just put up. Right when he did she shot her arrow of towards Naraku's heart. It had hit his stomach instead because of the wind that was picking up. Everyone seemed to be synchronized in attacks, just as Naraku's lower half had fallen Miroku sucked it up with the Wind Tunnel, and right after him Sango swooped in with Kirara throwing her weapon for Naraku's head, but instead making his arm fall to ground. Then again Miroku came in with the Wind Tunnel, but when he did this Naraku's body just regenerated itself again. Naraku would then put up another barrier.  
  
Kagome shot off another arrow that hit its intended target, right next to he heart. Kagome didn't expect the Shikon Jewel to come flying out of the body along with the miasma. 'Oh please don't tell me that it broke again!' she begged herself. It didn't, the jewel instead hit the ground perfectly unharmed, she ran over to get it when Inuyasha yelled at her and swooped her away from the incoming tentacle thing of Naraku's. Then Naraku grabbed the jewel and swallowed it. "Great" Kagome said "now we have to get it out of his stomach.  
  
Nothing really happened to Naraku. Since he had the jewel inside of him before it didn't make a difference, Naraku just grew a little bigger. Inuyasha had put Kagome down and was going after Naraku again, but this time he had put up a stronger barrier so Inuyasha had to spend a little more time breaking it open.   
  
Kagome tried to see the how far the Shikon Jewel had made it into his system, but his aura was to dark and she couldn't see the jewel's light through it.  
  
"Damn" Kagome said while stringing the last of her arrows "I have to wing it, but hopefully it hits." She shot off the arrow towards the middle of Naraku's stomach, however just as the arrow was about to hit another barrier came up. "No..." Kagome whispered to herself.  
  
Naraku had turned around and had finally noticed Kikyo doing the spell, or did he notice her before and not take any action on it until now. The spell was starting to work because of the faint blue aura now beginning to surround Naraku.  
  
"Kikyo..." Naraku said in a booming voice "I have no more use for you, it's time for you to go back to hell." As he said this a huge tentacle came down and brought her to the ground, because of the force and weight of the tentacle her body smashed on impact.  
  
One of Naraku's nuisances was gone; it was time for the other. Naraku then turned around to look at Kagome who stood there frozen. 'Oh no I'm next' she thought just as Naraku lifted up a hand and Miasma came spraying out with a lot of force. The force quickly pushed Kagome back into a huge tree; she stood up against the tree and tried to stay conscious. Just as she started to black out both Kouga and Sesshoumaru arrived, then darkness took over Kagome and she slowly slipped down to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha was fighting Naraku and the cavalry had arrived, both Kouga and Sesshoumaru had come and started to help Inuyasha. Inuyasha took the time he had between an attack to look for Kagome and finally noticed her lying unconscious against a tree. "Kagome!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and ran over to her as fast as he could.   
  
"Kagome" he said "Kagome wake up." She didn't answer to his plea; instead she just lay there not moving. Inuyasha started to check for injuries to find that she had a big bump on the back of her head. He realized that she probably had a concussion and tried to wake her up again.   
  
Sango had looked down and finally noticed why Inuyasha wasn't there fighting anymore. Naraku had knocked out Kagome, but why hadn't any of them noticed? "Kirara" Sango said then pointed at Kagome. Kirara knew what was going on and swooped down to where Kagome and Inuyasha were. "What happened?" Sango said running up to Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know, Naraku must have taken her down right after Kikyo" he replied. That followed with Inuyasha trying to wake her up again, he heard that it wasn't good for people with concussions to fall sleep right after the hit to the head. This time she woke up.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome said trying to stand, but it was a failed attempt.  
  
"Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha and Sango both asked at the same time.  
  
"I'm fine, but I have a huge headache" she answered.  
  
"We should send you back to Kaede's" Inuyasha said as he started to lift her up to put her on Kirara's back.  
  
"NO!" Kagome yelled struggling and eventually dropping to the ground once she got out of Inuyasha's arms. She was standing and clinging on to his red jacket "I won't go this is my battle too."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her a little shocked. 'She's just as determined as me' Inuyasha thought 'but she should still go back and get help with her head.'   
  
"Please don't send me back to the village..." she begged him. She then turned around letting go of Inuyasha's jacket, and grabbed some arrows that were supposed to be Kikyo's, she wasn't going to use them though so Kagome just figured what the heck she would use them. Kagome walked away from Inuyasha shaking a bit while trying to regain her balance, once she did she started to string another arrow. "Inuyasha break the barrier" Kagome said.  
  
"But Kagome-" Inuyasha tried to say but was cut off.  
  
"Just do it!" she ordered.   
  
Inuyasha started to head towards Naraku but was worried about Kagome. Sango then ran up to him and said "don't worry I'll be right here with her." This comforted him a bit but not a whole lot, still after this was said he went running to the battle.   
  
Kouga and Sesshoumaru were trying to break the barrier and just then Inuyasha came and with one swipe of the tetsusaiga the barrier was gone. Right after this Kagome's sacred arrow flew by and struck Naraku right in the heart. His lower half dissolved and the Shikon Jewel fell to the ground, then another arrow came by and hit what was left of Naraku floating in the air.   
  
Inuyasha grabbed the jewel and ran back to Kagome. Miroku then quickly cleaned up the mess with the wind tunnel while it was closing.   
  
"Good" Inuyasha said "that bastard won't be able to come back."  
  
"Yea" Kagome replied "It's finally over..."  
  
When Inuyasha heard her say this he turned around and was able to catch her collapsing body. "We need to get her to the village" he said "Sango please take her to Kaede she'll know what to do."   
  
Sango did as Inuyasha asked and got Kagome on Kirara's back. Inuyasha was happy that she did this because he needed to make amends with himself. But he wouldn't be able to do that right away, not with Kouga wanting to challenge him right then and there.  
  
"You keep your hands off my woman!" Kouga barked at him.  
  
"Look buddy she's not your woman and she never will be you stupid wolf!!!" Inuyasha barked right back.  
  
"Naraku's dead now" Kouga started "now we can face off and decide whose woman she is."  
  
"Kagome is not anyone's property!" Inuyasha yelled "Oh I get it you just want to challenge me after we defeat Naraku so that you have a better chance" he added.  
  
"I could take you anytime stupid mutt" Kouga replied "to prove that I'll fight you the next time we meet, then Kagome will fall in love with me once she sees you die by my hands."  
  
"Hmph whatever" Inuyasha said. Kouga didn't reply just sped off towards his pack.   
  
"Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said after Kouga had left "I just wanted to let you know that if you need me in the future you can find me in the Western lands."  
  
"Okay" Inuyasha replied "I will come see you if I need you." With this Sesshoumaru also left, Inuyasha was glad that they got along now but he wouldn't show it. They had finally put aside their differences one day that Sesshoumaru helped him when he turned into a full demon and basically went nuts. Now he actually had family again.  
  
Inuyasha stopped thinking about this and walked over to an area with some clay pieces scattered about. "I guess I won't be coming to hell with you Kikyo" he said in a low voice. Inuyasha liked his life now, he wasn't lonely anymore and he could move on in love with Kagome. He never really felt anything for Kikyo except guilt when she was resurrected. He was in love with Kagome now, and the other night he had looked up to the heavens asking if there was any chance for him and Kagome. He wanted a sign and this was it.   
  
Inuyasha undid his jacket and started collecting what was left of the clay pieces into them. After he was sure that he had all of them he tied a knot securing them, then left to the village where the pieces would be buried once again.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha" Kaede said as he handed her his red jacket with what was left of Kikyo's clay body "I will have these buried tomorrow." Kagome was asleep in Kaede's hut and the moon was shining over the village. Kaede had told Inuyasha that Kagome was going to be okay after a day or two of rest.  
  
It wasn't that far into the night, Kaede had gone into her hut to go to sleep and Inuyasha decided to sleep on the roof that night. He would be able to watch over Kagome and look at the stars, Sango and the rest of the gang were staying in an empty hut not too far away from there. Inuyasha wanted to get an early start so he put his hands behind his head and drifted off into a light sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha woke up with a jolt just as the sun started to rise. "Only a dream..." Inuyasha said to himself. Kikyo had come to him blaming Inuyasha for her death again. 'It wasn't my fault' Inuyasha thought trying to reassure himself of that.  
  
He took his mind off the dream when he heard stirring underneath him, it must have been Kagome because he could still hear Kaede's even breathing in the hut. He jumped off the roof and went into the hut. He was right it was Kagome who was awake she was sitting over by the pit trying to build a fire, fall was near so it was getting colder in the mornings. "So your awake..." Inuyasha finally said accidentally startling Kagome.  
  
"Yea" she responded still trying to build the fire. Her head was in some pain but thanks to the aspirin she had brought in her bag it wasn't very bad.   
  
Inuyasha came over to her side and helped her with the fire. It was silent for awhile because Inuyasha was still feeling a little guilty and Kagome just couldn't think of anything to say. Finally Kagome broke the ice by saying "It all feels like a dream..."   
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha replied. He had basically forgotten what had happened the night before since he was worrying about Kagome.  
  
"Naraku" she said "he's finally dead."  
  
"Yea" was all that he could say. He was still replaying in his mind when Kagome was slammed up against the tree.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome said seeing the worried look on his face.  
  
"Nothing it's just that...." Inuyasha said "I'm sorry."  
  
This confused Kagome to no end. 'What's he talking about?' Kagome asked herself 'he didn't do anything.' "Ummmm....sorry for what?" she finally said out loud.  
  
"For not paying attention and you getting hurt because of it" he said looking at her head.   
  
"But it's not your fault" Kagome said "I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."   
  
Inuyasha's expression didn't change he still felt responsible for Kagome getting hurt. It was a miracle that she didn't have a concussion from the accident. "But...." Inuyasha started and was stopped by Kagome putting her hand over his mouth, she then pointed at Kaede who was starting to stir. Inuyasha got the point and both him and Kagome went outside to find somewhere that they could talk, that somewhere ended up to be under the Sacred Tree.  
  
Inuyasha started to open his mouth to finish what he was going to say when he was interrupted by Kagome. "I don't want to hear it you are not responsible for what happened" she said commandingly "You had to pay attention to what Naraku was doing, not to me."  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha said under his breath, she didn't even hear it. He wanted to just lean in and kiss her, but couldn't. He didn't know how she felt towards him. Were the feelings that he was having for Kagome lately love? If they were then he didn't love Kikyo, those feelings were probably something else. She was the first woman to ever care for him after his mother had died, so maybe that's why he thought that he loved her. Kikyo was so cold after Urasue had brought her back and Inuyasha just started to let his feelings for her slip away. Inuyasha wanted to shake out of his thoughts and just in time Kagome said something.  
  
"So now what?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Everything's finished" Kagome explained "Naraku is dead and the Shikon jewel is complete, so what's left?"  
  
Inuyasha also didn't realize this, Kagome had made a point that he didn't think about until now. What was going to happen?  
  
"Do you still want me around?" Kagome said after a couple minutes of silence.  
  
Inuyasha was caught off guard but finally said "what kind of question is that? Of course I still want you around."   
  
"Okay" Kagome replied "I just wanted to make sure."  
  
"Why would you think that I didn't want you around?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't know" she said "it's just that I had a feeling that you have no more use for me."  
  
"You know that's not true" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Well I'm going back to my time for a little while" Kagome said "I don't know how long."   
  
"Fine then!!!" Inuyasha yelled "Leave us here!!"   
  
"Don't even start that Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back at him "You know there's things in my time that I have to take care of!"  
  
"No you're just going to go back and forget that we ever existed!" Inuyasha said turning his back.   
  
"You know that would never happen!" Kagome said "I'm not going to take this I'm leaving!" After this Kagome stomped off towards the village where she already had her stuff packed and ready to go. Inuyasha just stayed there under the Sacred Tree.  
  
"Damn it!!!" Inuyasha cursed at himself "Now look what you did you chased her off!!" He swiped at the air and decided that he should let her go back for awhile. She needed to be with her family and friends in her time. This would give them both their time alone.   
  
Inuyasha decided not to go back to the village he just stayed there under the sacred tree. Night was falling once again, it had just seemed like there were only a couple of hours in that day. Kagome had left an hour or so after she left the clearing, her scent still lingered though. Inuyasha already missed her but he would have to deal, after all since Naraku was dead and the Shikon jewel was complete there was no reason for her to stick around in his time anymore. Inuyasha didn't want her gone though, he loved her and now that he realized it everything was over. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her but there was one problem, what if she didn't feel the same way about him. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the mistake in Chapter 1 about Sesshomaru being lord of the Eastern lands. I will try to change it once I get the hang on how to use the tools on here. Ok since there is no more I can think of to say lets get on with Chapter 3.  
  
Kagome was up before the sun had risen. It was Monday and there were no excuses of why she couldn't go to school today, except for the fact that her head still hurt. She wasn't going to let that keep her out of school though, because she probably needed to catch up on a lot of work in her classes.   
  
Kagome got dressed and went downstairs to start breakfast, but found that her mother had beaten her to it.   
  
"Oh your home Kagome" her mother said when she heard someone behind her.   
  
"Yep I'm going to be home for awhile" Kagome replied "so is there anything that I can help with?"  
  
"No I don't think so, I have everything covered from what it looks like"  
  
"Oh, okay" Kagome said and headed back up to her room. It seemed so weird being in her house anymore since she was usually in the feudal era. The sun was starting to rise and Kagome started out her window. 'I wonder was Inuyasha is doing right now' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Kagome sat on her bed and started to pack her things for school, she was taking some things out when she found the Shikon jewel in a little pocket. "How did this get in here?" Kagome asked herself. 'Inuyasha must have put it in here' Kagome thought 'but why? Wasn't he going to use it? He can be so confusing sometimes.'  
  
Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts as her mother yelled "Breakfast!" up the stairs. This was all so weird to Kagome, being in her time, in her house, with her family. It seemed like everything for the past couple of days was just a dream and that soon she would wake up from it all. She would find that Naraku wasn't dead, and that she was in the feudal era with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"Kagome breakfast!" her mom yelled up the stairs again.   
  
"I'm coming!" Kagome yelled back. She grabbed her bag and went downstairs to find her grandfather and Souta sitting at the table. They both greeted her and she sat down to have fried eggs and rice. Kagome was silent as everyone else carried on conversations with one another. 'A dream' she thought 'could this all be a dream?'  
  
Before Kagome knew it she was done with breakfast and she left for school. She was thinking about the past couple of days when she was almost ran over by a bicyclist, and not just any bicyclist but Hojou.   
  
"Oh good morning Kagome" he said once he realized who it was that he almost hit.  
  
"Good morning Hojou" Kagome replied   
  
"So are you feeling better today?" he asked her concerned.  
  
"Yea of course" she replied again, but she wasn't okay she wanted to be with Inuyasha. The only thing was she didn't know if Inuyasha wanted to be with her, did he feel the same way about her?  
  
"Earth to Kagome" Kagome shook out of her thoughts. Hojou was saying something to her and she hadn't heard a word of it.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome said "Sorry I was just thinking about something."  
  
"It's okay" Hojou replied cheerfully "with you being you there's a lot of things to worry about, so do you want to go to the movies if your feeling up to it?"  
  
"The movies?" Kagome was mostly saying to herself but Hojou had replied with a "Yea."  
  
"Ummmm...." Kagome started "why don't I give you an answer at the end of the day." This would buy her some time to think about it.  
  
"Okay then" Hojou responded cheerfully "I'll see you at school then okay?" With this he rode off on his bike again, there was a package on back so Kagome figured that he was delivering it to a customer of his mom's store.  
  
Kagome started walking again now wondering what she was going to do about the Hojou thing.   
  
'I don't want to hurt him' Kagome thought 'but I'm just not interested in him, even though he is the hottest guy in the school' her mind just had to add.  
  
"Kagome!" Yuka, Eri and Ayume cried out. "We heard that Hojou asked you to the movies, you have to go!" Yuka stated.  
  
"What how did you guys know...were you spying on me?" Kagome said suspiciously.  
  
"No of course not" Yuka said trying to put on an innocent face but failed.   
  
"Well I'm probably not going" Kagome said before anyone said anything about it.  
  
"Why not?" Yuka said demandingly.   
  
"Because I just don't have time to..." Kagome tried to explain but was cut off by Yuka.  
  
"You have a boyfriend huh?! I knew you were hiding something! That's why you've been away, your not sick you're out with your boyfriend!"  
  
"No Yuka it's not like that...I..." Kagome tried to say but couldn't think of anything. 'Maybe I should just tell them about Inuyasha' Kagome thought to herself 'Then maybe things would be easier.'  
  
"Spill who is he? I want to meet him" Yuka said  
  
'Or maybe not...' Kagome thought again. "There isn't anybody ok?" Kagome tried to reassure her "it's just that I need to focus on school, I don't need a relationship to distract me at the moment." It wasn't really a lie, it just wasn't the entire truth.  
  
"Oh I see..." Yuka replied.  
  
'Yes! They bought it!' Kagome was cheering in her head 'Now just to tell Hojou I don't want to go without hurting his feelings.'  
  
The rest of the day was boring. It had felt like time was going by so slow that it wasn't even funny. Kagome was in her last class of the day repeating in her head 'ring bell ring.' There were only five more minutes of class and Kagome kept on staring at the clock, which made the minutes seem like hours. Finally the bell rang and Kagome was the first person out of the class, but as she was running down the hall she slammed right into Hojou.   
  
"Oh hi Kagome" Hojou said as he helped Kagome with her books "so have you decided about the movies?"  
  
"Yea" Kagome started "I have a lot of things to catch up with in school and I've decided that it's not really a good time for me to be dating..."   
  
To Kagome's surprise Hojou still remained cheerful and said "Oh that's okay, maybe some other time." With this Hojou left to the bike rack.  
  
'Wow that was easy' Kagome thought 'maybe a little too easy...' Kagome stopped thinking about that and left for home, her goal was to make it home without running into any of her friends. She didn't really have that much make up work since it was only two weeks into the new school year and Kagome didn't want them to realize that. If they knew that she only had four assignments to make up they would force her into going to the mall with them or something.   
  
Kagome arrived at home ten minutes later and she was happy that she achieved her goal, not one run in with any of her friends. Right when she walked in the door Kagome went to her room and changed into a different set of clothes, then she got started on the schoolwork.  
  
A/N: Wow I got done with this chapter really fast. -pats on back- I already have one review and I got it the same day I posted the first two chapters of the story, I seriously thought that I wouldn't have anyone reading the story because in my opinion it kinda sucks. Well time to start working on the next chapter hey if I start right now maybe I'll even have it up today. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: YAY!!! I made my goal two chapters in one day. Hope you guys out there like it.   
  
One month later...  
  
Inuyasha watched as the sun began to set. He was getting lost in his thoughts as the night drew closer. Being alone was a strange feeling for him now, he always had Kagome around to keep him company. He hadn't gone back to the village ever since Kagome had left, everyone would be saying that it was his fault that she left and told him to go and apologize for whatever he did. But that was the thing, he didn't do anything it was her decision to go back. Sango, Miroku and Shippo wouldn't believe it though.  
  
"I've gotta stop thinking about this...I've gotta stop thinking about her..." Inuyasha said to himself digging his claws into his arms. Everytime Kagome came into his thoughts it felt like he had his heart ripped out. "She's not coming back, its been a month already, she's forgotten about me..." Inuyasha reached into his jacket and pulled out a handkerchief with the letter K on it. He had found it by the bone eaters well the day after she left, that was the reason that her scent had lingered around the forest for about two days.  
  
"Damn it..." Inuyasha whispered to himself "I could have told her the way I felt that day. She probably would have left anyway." These thoughts didn't help the pain inside, it just got worse and the worse it got the more Inuyasha dug he claws into this arms. Blood started to trickle down them and he finally removed his claws from the little punctures he had made. "That's it"  
  
Inuyasha said to himself "I'm outta here." Inuyasha jumped off a branch in the sacred tree and took off towards the west, he couldn't stand the fact of not having anyone to talk with.  
  
The sun had set, and now the moon and stars had taken its place glowing brightly in the night sky. Kagome was sitting on a bench under the sacred tree, she would have laid down in the branches but they were too high for Kagome to climb up.   
  
It was lonely for her now, usually she had someone around to keep her company in the feudal era. 'Stop just stop thinking about the feudal era' Kagome thought 'You need to go back to your normal life, you need to have a normal life now.'  
  
Kagome's heart wasn't winning the battle this time, for once it was losing to her conscience. She had tried to think up reasons to go back to the feudal era but everytime the outcome was the same, her mind telling her that she needed her education and that her family needed her around.  
  
"Damn..." Kagome said to herself while weaving the Shikon jewel between her fingers "My mind won't let me do anything anymore." But that wasn't true it wasn't her mind holding her back, it was just her. She had hurt inside everytime she thought of Inuyasha and how much she loved him, but she would never tell him because she was afraid that he didn't feel the same way.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha can't you see that" Kagome said to herself "I really love you..." As she was saying this tears started to trickle down her cheeks. She had gotten up from the bench and went into her house, from there she up to her room and belly flopped onto her bed.   
  
Kagome's mother knocked on the door and said "dinners ready."  
  
"I'm not hungry mom" Kagome replied and after she was sure that her mother had left she buried her face into the pillow and sobbed herself to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha had finally made it to Sesshomaru's castle. He was standing outside waiting for Jaken to get out there and remove the barrier so that Inuyasha could get in. It took awhile but the little toad eventually got out there and let him in. "Bout time you got your ass out here" Inuyasha said as he walked passed Jaken. All Jaken managed to get out was a "grrr..."  
  
"Nice to see you" Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha walked through the door.  
  
"Same here" Inuyasha replied "would it be okay if I stayed here for a little while."  
  
"Yes, it would be nice to have some company around here" Sesshoumaru said and started to lead Inuyasha to one of the guest bedrooms, but Inuyasha refused.  
  
"I would be fine sleeping in a tree"   
  
"No I insist that you sleep in one of the guest bedrooms" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha gave up the argument before it was going to begin, he didn't want anymore arguments. Sesshomaru wasn't going to take no for an answer.  
  
"Fine, but if I don't like it I'm sleeping in a tree tomorrow night."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded to this and opened the door to a big room that had a bed and some other furniture, but even with the furniture it looked empty. "This is your room" he said turning to Inuyasha "Is this okay for you? Or would you like a bigger room."  
  
"No, this is fine" Inuyasha said. With a nod Sesshoumaru left him and went to his room. Inuyasha took off his jacket and placed it by the bed. Then Inuyasha noticed the blood on his white under-jacket. "Damn..." Inuyasha said to himself "Now I'm going to have to clean this." Inuyasha took off the under-jacket and grabbed some bandages that he had gotten out of Kagome's backpack when he put the Shikon jewel in it. Inuyasha bandaged his arms and laid down in the bed. It was a nice and comfy bed, and before Inuyasha knew it he drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short I had more intended for this chapter but I decided to put it in another chapter. In the next chapter Kagome finally goes back to the feudal era. Want to know what else? Well I'm not telling you your just going to have to read the next chapter huh? Maybe I should put a hold on the next chapter. I love being cruel. He he 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow three chapters in one day. I am stuck at home sick so I decided to get as many chapters out as I could. I think I'll stop at this one for today. Also I don't know when I'll be able to get more chapters out because I am going back to school tomorrow and I'll have some make-up work to do. Well enjoy!  
  
-Pitter patter, pitter patter-   
  
It was Friday night and it was raining. Kagome was sitting in her window seal watching the raindrops hit the window. She had wanted to watch the stars tonight, but the storm had started this afternoon. She loved the rain, but she wasn't expecting it until Sunday. "Figures" Kagome said to herself "the weatherman is wrong again."  
  
Kagome still wanted to go outside so she put on a coat and walked outside to the sacred tree. She had been wondering all week if there was even a chance for her and Inuyasha. "Please..." she started saying "If there's any chance for me and Inuyasha give me a sign..." Just as she said this the Shikon jewel around her neck started to glow. 'Is this my sign?' Kagome thought to herself. As if to answer her thoughts the rain started to pour down and Kagome ran to what she thought was her house, she slid the door open and went inside to find that she went in the wrong direction. Kagome found herself standing in front of the bone eaters well, she defiantly wasn't going to go back out in the rain and get even more soaked than she was if that was even possible.  
  
Kagome started to approach and thought 'I remember my first trip down the well...that's when I met Inuyasha and along the way we met Shippo, Miroku and Sango...I don't want it to be over...not yet!' with this Kagome ignored her conscience and jumped down the well.  
  
Inuyasha quickly woke out of a deep sleep right when he smelt Kagome's scent. He quickly jumped out of the bed, got dressed. 'I let her go once I'm not letting her go again...' Inuyasha ran to Jaken's door and pounded on it many times before he finally answered.  
  
"What do you want!" Jaken said sleepily.  
  
"Bring down the barrier so that I can leave!" Inuyasha said in a rush ready to pounce on Jaken if he didn't bring down the barrier and fast.  
  
"You don't need to bring down the barrier to leave stupid!" Jaken said "You only need it down to enter!"   
  
"Fine tell Sesshomaru I said thanks for letting me stay here" Inuyasha quickly said then took off into the stormy night.  
  
Kagome arrived at the feudal era to see that there was a storm going on there too. It was raining even heavier there and since there was no covering over the well Kagome was getting even more soaked than she was. She was trying to climb up the well, but her vision was blurred because of how heavy the rain was falling. Kagome fell down and was sent back to her time again, then she had to climb back up that side of the well and jump in again. She had finally made her way to the wood part of the well. Kagome started to pull herself up and she felt herself slipping again. Right when her hand let got another had grabbed a hold of her wrist and started to pull her up. She tried to see who was helping her but the rain still blurred her vision, finally she had her feet on the ground and saw a soaking wet Inuyasha standing right in front of her.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered. Right after she said this she felt his arms wrap around her.  
  
"I let you go before I am not letting you go again..." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked seriously confused by what he said.  
  
"I...I..." Inuyasha started to say "I Love You."   
  
Kagome stood there shocked, she couldn't move, she couldn't speak. Inuyasha loosened his hug to look at her. 'She doesn't love me back...' he thought to himself when he saw the look on her face.   
  
"Is this a dream..." Kagome finally said.   
  
"What?" now it was Inuyasha's turn to be confused. 'She thinks that this is a dream?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"No..." Inuyasha finally said.  
  
"Then why are you saying this?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Because its the way that I feel..." Inuyasha responded  
  
"Is it really?" Kagome said "Or do you love me because I have Kikyo's face?"  
  
'Why did she have to bring that up?' Inuyasha thought. "I never loved Kikyo" Inuyasha told Kagome "I have feelings for you that I never had for Kikyo, and never will." With this Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
'He really loves me...' Kagome thought to herself and she returned the kiss. She then wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, she was wet and shivering but she hardly noticed that as they hugged each other tightly.  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome shivering and he decided that they should go back to her time so that she could get out of her wet clothes and dry off. He held onto Kagome and jumped into the well, when they got to her time the rain had died down so she could she where her house was.  
  
It wasn't that late at night and everyone in Kagome's house was still up. They entered through the kitchen door where Kagome's mom was making dinner. "Kagome" her mom said when she saw both her and Inuyasha standing there soaking wet "Hold on I'll get you both towels."  
  
"There's no need for that mom" Kagome said starting towards the stairs "I'm going to get some clean clothes and jump in the shower while Inuyasha waits in my room."  
  
"Okay then..." her mother said turning her attention back to the food.  
  
Kagome led Inuyasha up the stairs and into her room. She got an extra blanket, a t-shirt and some pajama bottoms for Inuyasha to put on. "Put these on and I'll be back in a bit" Kagome said as she grabbed a shirt and pajama bottoms of her own. She then walked out and headed to the bathroom.  
  
As she started the shower Kagome thought about what had happened at the well. She still couldn't believe that he told her that he loved her. Kagome rose her fingers to her lips, they had started to tingle after she thought about the kiss. She finally had her first kiss and it was with who she loved.   
  
The shower was filling the bathroom with steam and she got in. The whole time she was thinking about what had happened, it was replaying over and over in her mind. She finally got out and changed into her pajamas and threw the wet clothes into the hamper.  
  
Kagome walked to her room and knocked on the door to see if Inuyasha was still changing and when she was sure that he was she walked in to find him trying to use Kagome's hairbrush. It was all tangled in his hair and he was trying to pull it out but to no use.  
  
"Let me help you with that" Kagome said kneeling down beside him and untangling the brush.  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Huh?" she replied  
  
"Was I the reason that you didn't come back until now?"  
  
This totally caught Kagome off guard, she didn't know why she didn't come back until that night. But one thing was for sure it wasn't because of him. "No of course not" she finally responded after a minute or two.  
  
"Then why didn't you come back?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't know" Kagome said "something inside of me was telling me not to. Also I didn't know how you felt about me and I was afraid to find out how you really felt about me."  
  
"So it was my fault" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome turned his head to face her and she told him "No it wasn't you, it had to do with my fears holding me back." After she said this she kissed him and wrapped her arms around him just like at the well, but this time they were a lot warmer. After the kiss she added "now those fears are just a thing of the past."  
  
"Good" Inuyasha said putting his chin on her head "you don't have to worry about anything like that anymore."  
  
Kagome turned Inuyasha back around and started to brush his hair which took a while because of how long it was. Then after she was done she took Inuyasha's clothes downstairs to the laundry room and threw them in the dryer. She then came back upstairs to her room and came in to find Inuyasha sitting in her window seal looking outside.   
  
"This is going to be a pretty long storm" he said.  
  
"Looks like it" Kagome replied. "Well we better go to sleep so that we can go back to the feudal era tomorrow."  
  
"Okay" Inuyasha said crawling into Kagome's bed. Kagome got in after him and turned the lights off. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her head.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha" Kagome whispered  
  
"I love you too" Inuyasha replied.  
  
'She really loves me back' Inuyasha thought 'I don't have to worry anymore about that anymore...'  
  
A/N: Awww how cute! Now that they have told each other their feelings I have to think of new things to put in. How about I have the return of Kouga? OoOoO me likey. And I'll have to think what other obstacles to put for Inu/Kag and the rest of the gang. Lets see so many ideas, all I have to do is sort them out. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay I lied. Just so happens that my teachers didn't really give me that much make-up work. Well lets get on with the chapter.  
  
It was still raining the next day, but Kagome and Inuyasha still went back. For the first time in a month they had both gone to the village to find everyone else, but to their surprise the three weren't there. So they decided to ask Kaede what was going on.  
  
"They left to Mushine's shrine about two weeks ago..." Kaede had told them.  
  
"Why did they go though?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Because they figured that you and Inuyasha wouldn't be coming back to the village" Kaede answered her.  
  
"I see..." Kagome said then turned to Inuyasha "Well lets go."  
  
"I don't know where the stupid place is!" Inuyasha responded.  
  
"Well we have an easy answer then" Kagome said "We'll just follow you nose."  
  
"Fine then..." Inuyasha replied and they both walked outside "but if we get lost its not my fault the rain could make me loose their scents." With this Inuyasha sniffed up in the air and took off east.  
  
"So you didn't come back to the village when I left?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as they were hopping in the trees, he was hoping that what was left of the leaves would keep them dry.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Well Kaede said that Miroku and them left because they figured that we weren't coming back" she said after a bolt of lightning went off.  
  
"Oh" was all Inuyasha could manage to say. It was true but he didn't want to admit to it, because who knew what Kagome would think.  
  
"So I'm right you didn't go back" Kagome said. She figured that the 'oh' was basically the answer, then came her next question "Why?"  
  
"What does it matter?" Inuyasha said defensively "What matters is that your back and everything is going to be ok again."  
  
'Did he not go back because I wasn't there? Where was he the whole time then?' Kagome thought to herself 'He just wants everything like it was before, well duh this is the only time he's had real friends, but still...'   
  
"Damn you Monk!!!" Sango yelled when she caught Miroku watching her bathe "Can you not be perverted for once in your life!!!"  
  
"You got it all wrong I didn't know you were there and-" his words were cut short after he got knocked in the head with a bucket.  
  
"Try and make all the excuses you want" Sango said walking out of the bathing house and into her room "but that doesn't excuse the fact that your just a perverted monk!" she added and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Damn..." Miroku said "I love her I just don't know how to show her..."  
  
"Well if you stopped groping her that would probably help" said an amused Shippo "and maybe if you stopped trying to grope other women that would probably help too."  
  
"Who asked you?" Miroku responded getting up off of the ground.  
  
"Well you really didn't address anyone when you asked the question so I figured I would just answer you" the little fox demon said.  
  
"Know one likes a smart ass Shippo" said Inuyasha from behind them.  
  
Shippo didn't really pay attention to Inuyasha just leaped into Kagome's arms yelling "KAGOME!!!." Sango came back out of the hut to see what the commotion was about to find Inuyasha and Kagome out in the yard.  
  
"Your back" said Sango coming over to Kagome and giving her a hug "It took awhile."  
  
"I'm sorry its just that I had some things to catch up on in my time" Kagome responded.  
  
"We're just glad that your back" Miroku said smiling then turned to Inuyasha "and where were you for a whole month."  
  
"I was staying in the Western lands with my brother" Inuyasha replied "you got a problem with that?" The question was answered with a hit in the head. "What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled at the monk.  
  
"You could have at least told us where you were" Miroku said "we were all worried that something might have happened to you!"  
  
"Well as you can see nothing happened to me!" Inuyasha yelled in his face then walked over to the steps to sit down "All that matters is that we're all here now."  
  
'He really wanted us all to be together' Kagome thought to herself 'I just figured that he would want to be left alone after everything was over with. Well I'm just happy that that's not the way things happened.'  
  
It was about midday and the rain had lightened up, it was a good thing that the shrine had coverings so that the pathways didn't get wet and they could all keep dry. Everyone ate lunch and they were all sitting on one of the porches watching Shippo play with Kirara in the rain.  
  
"This all still seems so weird..." Kagome said "It just feels like a dream that I'm going to wake up from soon..."  
  
"It does" Sango agreed "but the good thing is that we know its not a dream, its all real."  
  
"No more worries" Miroku said looking at his hand "I can live a full life now that the wind tunnel is gone, I just wish that my father and grandfather were here to celebrate with me."  
  
"Don't worry there watching down on you proudly" Sango said. She didn't want to see Miroku down in the dumps because it was a time to be celebrating "Naraku is finally gone."  
  
"Everything is normal again" Inuyasha said "except for the fact that I have friends to be with now..."  
  
"Well what did you expect?" Kagome said "Did you think that we were going to abandon you?"  
  
"You did for a good month!" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"I didn't abandon you!" Kagome said "I was just taking care of some things!"  
  
"Yea right you know that you were planning to stay in your time and forget about us" Inuyasha said teasingly.  
  
"My mind was telling me to do that..." Kagome said "but instead I listened to my heart..."  
  
Inuyasha just sat there dumbfounded. 'She wanted to forget us? But why?' Inuyasha thought 'that doesn't matter all that matters is that she followed her feelings and she's here now...' "I see" Inuyasha finally said.  
  
"Yea, so I didn't abandon you..." Kagome stated then got up and went to the room that Mushine said she could stay in. "Or at least I didn't mean to abandon you..." Kagome whispered to herself leaning against the door after she said this tears started to trickle down her cheeks.  
  
A/N: I'm not too sure about the ending, what do you guys think? I'm thinking about changing it. Well just write me a review and tell me what you guys think k? thanx a bunch! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry bout not writing for awhile. My mom grounded me from the comp for grades. Damn Spanish. Well anyways I am really sorry and with that said on with the story! :)   
  
Kagome stayed in her room all afternoon. She was reading a book for english when there was a tapping at the door. "Come in" Kagome said and the person who walked in was Inuyasha.   
  
"Hi" he said as he sat down next to her.   
  
"Hey" Kagome replied.   
  
"Are you okay?" Inuyasha said "you seemed upset earlier."   
  
"Yea I'm fine" Kagome lied "don't worry about me."   
  
"I have to worry about you" Inuyasha said.   
  
"No you don't, I'm just fine see" Kagome said plastering on a smile.   
  
"I think your lying your ass off" Inuyasha responded.   
  
"Why do you say that?" Kagome said challengingly.   
  
"Because that is the fakest smile I've ever seen" he said and sat down next to her "now tell me what's wrong before I make you tell."   
  
"Nothing is wrong" Kagome said "everything is back to normal, and I'm happy again."   
  
"Is it what I said earlier?" Inuyasha said still trying to get the truth out of her.   
  
"What?" she replied.   
  
"When I was saying that you abandoned us" he said "you know that I was just joking around right?"   
  
"Yea of course" Kagome replied.   
  
"Okay just as long as you know" Inuyasha responded. Inuyasha knew that she was still lying, but he just left it alone because if he pushed it he would probably get sat. "Well its almost time for the sun to set" Inuyasha said to break the ice.  
  
"There's a new moon tonight?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yea" Inuyasha said "so there's a long night ahead."  
  
"But you won't have to worry" Kagome said "Since Naraku's dead he won't be able to attack you."  
  
"Still..." Inuyasha replied "there are other demons who want my head."  
  
"Yea..." Kagome replied. 'Hopefully no demons show up tonight' she thought 'I really don't want to deal with demons tonight.'  
  
Kagome notice that the room was starting to get dark. She walked over to a candle and lit it. Then she turned around to find Inuyasha in his human form. "Wow that was fast" she commented walking back to her bed and sitting down next to him.  
  
"That's how it is..." he responded. 'Damn it" Inuyasha thought 'I hate being human, I feel so defenseless..' With these thoughts in his mind Inuyasha placed his head on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Kagome was surprised by this at first, but remembered he had a lot more emotions active in his human state. The two didn't stay like this for long though because someone came knocking at the door.  
  
Kagome opened the door and found Sango standing there. "Hi Kagome" she said "I wanted to catch up with you, or are you busy?" she added when she saw Inuyasha.  
  
"I was just leaving" Inuyasha said getting up "I've got some things to do, we'll talk later." With this he left and Sango came in.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yea, it's fine why?" Kagome replied.  
  
"You don't have to tell me why but it seems like your sad about something" Sango stated.  
  
"It's nothing...It's just that..." Kagome stammered.  
  
"Kagome" Sango said "You don't have to worry I'm your friend, you can tell me anything."  
  
"Its just that I feel like I abandoned all of you" Kagome finally blurted out as tears started to form in her eyes "I left and I didn't come back until now..."  
  
"Don't worry about it" Sango said soothingly "You had a life before any of us here came into it, you shouldn't have to give that up. You have family and friends there who love you too."  
  
"I know but when I went back there I felt out of place, I wanted to be here but I had forced myself to stay in my time..." Kagome said "I need to choose whether I'm going to stay here or go back to my time for good."  
  
"You don't have to-"  
  
"Yes I do" Kagome said interrupting Sango "If I don't I'll be torn, I need a regular life and I can get it in both times so I have to choose..."  
  
"Well if you feel that you need to I won't argue with you, but just please don't make a decision too fast because this needs some serious thought" Sango said.  
  
"Lets stop talking about this its getting me upset" Kagome said.  
  
"Ok so anything new happen lately?" Sango asked. She figured that it would be safe to talk about Kagome's time if it wasn't about the decision that she felt like she had to make.  
  
Kagome realized that she didn't tell Sango about what happened the night before with her and Inuyasha. 'Should I tell her?' Kagome questioned herself 'Of course she's your friend.'   
  
"Ok spill because I can tell something happened by the huge blush on your face" Sango said breaking Kagome out of her thoughts.  
  
"Well..." Kagome said trying to tease Sango.  
  
"Oh fine then I see how it is yours just going to leave me hanging for the next couple of days aren't you!" Sango said impatiently.  
  
"Inuyasha told me that he loved me" Kagome blurted out leaving Sango in a sense of shock.   
  
"Really?" Sango said "Did anything else happened?"   
  
"We kissed and that was about it" Kagome said.  
  
"It's about time" Sango said "There was tension there for as long as I can remember..."  
  
"What?" Kagome replied.  
  
"Everyone knew that you two loved each other, but the truth coming out was a different story" Sango said.  
  
"Really now?" Kagome said teasingly "I guess that were going to have to work on that tension between you and Miroku now..." With this comment Sango started to turn every shade of red.  
  
"What?!" Sango said "There is no tension there he's just a perverted monk."  
  
"Common Sango" Kagome said "everyone can see the tension between you two."  
  
"I assure you that there is no tension" Sango said "he's just a perverted monk who is interested in every girl he sees."   
  
"Sango he shows the most interest in you, and he cares for you a lot" Kagome said "he doesn't really show that for any other girls."  
  
"Then you must be blind" Sango said.  
  
"No your the one who's blind" Kagome said. When she said this Sango didn't reply she just sat there.  
  
"Do you think that he really cares about me?" Sango finally said breaking the silence.  
  
"I'm positive" Kagome said.  
  
The conversation went on like this for awhile. Sango kept asking Kagome if Miroku really did care about him and she had finally believed it after awhile. They both realized that it was late and finally decided to go to bed. Sango had left and Kagome couldn't sleep so she went outside and walked around the shrine grounds.  
  
The rain had stopped a little while after Kagome had gone into her room earlier that day, so everything was basically dry now. She walked around until she found Inuyasha laying in the grass falling asleep. Kagome decided to go lay beside him and see how long it would take for him to realize she was there, but the plan messed up when she stepped on a stick and it snapped.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and found out that it was Kagome behind him. "It's late what are you doing out here?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk" Kagome replied "then I came across you out here."  
  
"Oh" Inuyasha said and laid down again. Kagome came over and laid down next to him.  
  
"So did you do what you needed to do?" Kagome asked him. There was silence for a moment.  
  
"Yea..." He said when he realized what she was talking about. He didn't need to do anything he just figured that he should let Kagome and Sango talk since they hadn't seen each other in a month.  
  
"So did anything happen while I was away?" Kagome asked. She finally started to feel the guilt lift off of her earlier when she had talked to Sango.  
  
"Nothing important" Inuyasha said "Are you still feeling guilty about what I said?"  
  
"No..." Kagome responded but that didn't convince Inuyasha.   
  
"I was seriously just joking" he said propping himself up on his elbows "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"You don't hurt me..." Kagome said "Somehow you make the pain go away when I'm with you. I actually couldn't stand being in my time when I went back, I wanted to be here so bad but I forced myself to stay."  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because I felt that you probably didn't want me around anymore, that I was useless since the jewel was put back together..." Kagome said.  
  
"That isn't how I feel, you know that now right?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yea" Kagome said turning to him and giving him a real smile "I know that now."  
  
"Good because I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I had hurt you" he said.  
  
"I know" Kagome said and wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same. Then before Kagome knew it Inuyasha's lips were on top of hers. The kiss was soft and Kagome had decided to deepen it, Inuyasha had been surprised by this but didn't object to it they both explored each others mouths and noted every detail in the back of their minds. But this was stopped when a scream was heard from inside the shrine.  
  
A/N: There was a lot of dialogue huh? To much? Oh the ending? Yea I just had to leave all of you in suspense who knows maybe if I'm nice I'll post the next chapter up at the same time as this one. Well I probably will so don't worry. later dayz! :) 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay so I decided to be nice. So what's gonna happen? I don't know until I type it so read the chapter for yourself!  
  
"What the hell?!" Inuyasha said jumping up.  
  
"I don't know" Kagome said and started to run towards the shrine right behind Inuyasha. 'Great I didn't want to deal with any demons tonight' Kagome thought 'Well I guess I have no choice now do I?'  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome ran in to find that the floors of the shrine were covered in snakes. The snakes were all bright colors which suggested to Inuyasha that the snakes were poisonous. "Get on my back" Inuyasha stated.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Just do it" he said.  
  
Kagome listened to him and climbed on his back. As she got on another scream was heard from one of the rooms in the shrine. Inuyasha took off and found a girl sitting on the table in the dining room. 'I don't remember seeing a little girl around here...' Kagome thought, but she got off Inuyasha's back and walked toward the girl and said "don't worry everything is going to be okay." But as she walked closer the girl looked up at her with glowing red eyes and Kagome turned around to find that Inuyasha had been headlocked by a demon. She turned back around and saw the girl walking towards her.  
  
"Don't you lay a finger on her!" Inuyasha snapped at the demon.  
  
"I'll do whatever I want you stupid mortal!" the girl said in a hissing type of voice "Now what will I do with you?" The girl continued  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked. There was no reason for the demon to be there, they didn't have anything that the demon would want, or did they?  
  
"I want what you have around your neck..." The girl hissed "and maybe your little friend over there" she continued as she looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
"Well your not getting either of them!" Kagome snapped and grasped onto the Shikon jewel dangling from her neck.  
  
"Since you wont give them to me willingly I guess that I'll have to take them from you by force" the girl said.  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Kagome questioned her "You're just a little demon ." But after she said this she screamed in pain as something dug into her foot. She looked down to find a snake locked onto it, and slowly her body started to go numb. Kagome lost all feeling in her lower legs and she dropped to her knees and she was holding herself up by her arms. It was then that she realized that the millions of snakes that were covering the floor was an illusion, only the snake hooked on her foot was real.   
  
Behind her Kagome heard the sound of someone being slottered, she thought it was Inuyasha and turned around to see the Tetsusaiga sticking out of the demon that had been holding Inuyasha back. He kneeled down by Kagome and said to the demon "Now to take care of you..."   
  
"You act like I should be scared..." The girl hissed "Why should I be scared of a little mortal."  
  
She was right, he was just a mortal right now. The sun wasn't going to rise for hours and Inuyasha couldn't take this demon on in his human form. "Damn..." Inuyasha said under his breath. He couldn't think of anything to do, he was human, Kagome was paralyzed and..."Wait a minute..." Inuyasha said to himself. He couldn't take care of the demon but he knew someone in the room next to them could.   
  
Inuyasha quickly picked up Kagome and ran into the other room where Sango was peacefully sleeping. He thrust the Tetsusaiga into the door and thought 'How could she sleep through this? Who cares lets just get her up now.' "Sango get up" Inuyasha said shaking the demon slayer.  
  
"Huh?" Sango said sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes "What's wrong Inuyasha?"  
  
"There's a demon in the shrine and I can't really defeat it right now..." Inuyasha sad looking down at his feet. Sango understood what he meant and quickly grabbed her weapon.  
  
"Lets go" she said but she realized that Inuyasha was trying to cover up the fact that he was laughing. "What?" she said. Inuyasha started to laugh and pointed at her. Sango looked down to see that she was wearing her pajamas and she didn't look very intimidating. Sango then quickly left and dressed into her demon slayer outfit. When she came back out into the room she realized Kagome was lying on the floor. "What happened?" Sango said and rushed over to Kagome who was now unconscious.  
  
"One of the snakes bit her..." Inuyasha said "It paralyzed her..."   
  
"Then I don't think that she's in danger" Sango said "most demon snake bites that paralyze are temporary." After Sango said this Kagome became conscious again and Inuyasha knelt down to hear what she was mumbling.  
  
"It's an illusion..." Kagome said "she's an illusionist demon..." with this Kagome became unconscious again and Inuyasha stood up.  
  
"An illusionist demon?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yes, they use something and make it seem like there is more of it then there actually is" Sango said.  
  
"Then the snakes must be an illusion..." Inuyasha said "So all we have to do is find the real snake."  
  
"Yes, did you see the color of the snake that bit Kagome?" Sango asked him.  
  
"I think that it was yellow, but I'm not so sure..." he replied.  
  
"Well just look for a snake that looks like the one that bit her" Sango said then started walking towards the door.  
  
"Wait" Inuyasha said "We can't leave her alone."  
  
"Don't worry she's not alone" Sango said and pointed to her bed where Shippo was laying.  
  
"Lets go then" Inuyasha said and got up and pulled the tetsusaiga out of the door "We have a battle ahead of us." With this he walked outside and Sango followed him into the room that was now empty of the snakes, the corpse of the demon and the illusionist demon. But before they left Inuyasha noticed something on the ground and walked up to find that it was the kimono the girl was wearing and some of her skin.  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha said which was followed by a crash outside.  
  
"She must be a mix" Sango said "She's half snake demon and half illusionist."  
  
"Are you sure that this isn't an illusion?" Inuyasha responded.  
  
"If you can feel it its real" Sango said and ran outside after another crash was heard. Inuyasha was right behind her and he was shocked to see that the demon had grown twice its size.  
  
"Damn it" Inuyasha said "I should have taken care of her when I had the chance..."  
  
"She won't be that hard" Sango said once she got a good glimpse of the demon "She just shed her skin so it took at least half of her energy away." After she said this Sango threw her weapon towards the demon and chopped of her head. The demons head and body both fell to the ground. Then Sango left and quickly returned with firewood and a lighter that Kagome always had handy in her backpack.  
  
"Lets burn it before the head grows back" Sango said and lit the wood.  
  
"They can do that?" Inuyasha said helping her pile the firewood on the demons body.  
  
"If you give them time" Sango replied "but this demon won't get that time."   
  
They kept piling the fire wood on until the demon was all ashes. Inuyasha was embarrassed at the fact that the demon was not very powerful and he couldn't defeat her. 'I hate being human' Inuyasha thought 'I'm left so weak.'  
  
"I don't understand..." Inuyasha said as they were walking back inside the shrine.  
  
"What?" Sango asked.  
  
"How is it that both me and Kagome were able to hear the girl scream, but know one in the shrine woke up?" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Well since she was an illusionist demon its possible that she could have made it so only certain people heard the screams." Sango responded.  
  
"Oh" Inuyasha said and they walked into Sango's room "I'm going to put Kagome in her bed."  
  
"Okay" Sango replied and Inuyasha lifted her up "She'll most likely be better by tomorrow."  
  
"I hope so..." Inuyasha said and walked out of the room 'I sure hope so.'  
  
Inuyasha slid Kagome's door open and put her into her bed. 'I better stay to make sure that she's all right' He thought to himself. He laid down right next to her and put his arms around her. And before he knew it he was drifting off to sleep.  
  
A/N: Sorry that this was such a boring Chapter. I've been having a little writers block lately. The next chapters will be more exciting. People give me some ideas for the upcoming chapters! I'm going to try and fit in Miroku eventually getting into a relationship with Sango. So write me some more reviews please b/c I need some ideas to get me through this writers block! 


	9. chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm getting a lot of positive feed back for this story. I finally learned how to use the tools and I've fixed the mistake about Sesshomaru in Chapter 1, again I am really sorry about that I was in such a rush to get the first couple of chapters out that I wasn't watching what I was doing. Well lets see if the writers block has gone, lets get on with Chapter 9!  
  
Sango was right the next morning Kagome felt fine. All that was wrong was that she felt numb spots on her body when she woke up, she had rolled over to find Inuyasha asleep right next to her. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and that made his ears twitch. Kagome softly giggled and closed her eyes, she wanted to go back to sleep but right after she closed her eyes Shippo came running into the room.  
  
"Kagome its time to get up!" Shippo yelled but stopped when he saw Inuyasha in Kagome's room. The little fox demon quickly backed up and left the room in a rush. Inuyasha had woken up, but tried to make it seem like he was still asleep until Shippo left the room. When he heard the door shut he rolled over and saw that Kagome was awake too.  
  
"Morning" he said "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine" she replied "just a little numb."  
  
"Well its better than being paralyzed" Inuyasha said.  
  
"That was torture..." Kagome replied "It was driving me nuts."  
  
"I bet" Inuyasha said and got up "So how about we leave and go somewhere?"  
  
"Where though?" Kagome said while playing with the jewel in her fingers "We don't have any reason to go on a journey anymore now that the Shikon jewel is back together..."  
  
"That doesn't mean that we can't explore" Inuyasha said and put his jacket on.  
  
"Yea, I guess so..." Kagome responded a little disappointed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked sitting back down beside her.  
  
"Nothing, it just doesn't seem as exciting without a purpose..." Kagome replied.  
  
"Well we do have a purpose" Inuyasha said "We have new places to explore and we still have to find Kagura and Kanna, for all we know they're still out there with any other incarnations that Naraku could have made before he died..."  
  
"Okay then" Kagome said starting to perk up a bit "when are we going to leave?" She then got up and went into the other room to get dressed. Kagome came out in a skirt and a long sleeve shirt, and sat back down next to Inuyasha to start a fire in the pit.  
  
"I don't know" Inuyasha finally replied "when do you want to leave?"  
  
Kagome sat there and thought for a little bit. "I'm not so sure..." she replied and looked outside to see that it was raining again "how about after the rain stops?"  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome's gaze outside. "You know that could take days to stop right?" he said and looked back at Kagome.  
  
"Yea I know" Kagome said "but I also want to stay here a couple more days and prepare for our journey, who's knows what trouble we could get into with you as our leader." Kagome started to giggle after she said this to let him know that it was a joke.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her and gave her a playful glare. "Oh really now? I get you guys into trouble huh?" he said still staring at Kagome.  
  
"Yea really" Kagome said still giggling. She looked over at him and saw a playful look in his eyes "What are you going to do about it?" she said challengingly.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Inuyasha said playfully "This is what I'm going to do." After he said this Inuyasha playfully leaped at Kagome and started to tickle her.  
  
Kagome giggled uncontrollably as they rolled around on the ground during the tickle fight. After about fifteen minutes the two were out of breath and stopped what they were doing. Inuyasha ended up on top of Kagome when they stopped and she blushed a bright red when she realized what an interesting position they were in. Even though they were both embarrassed they just laid there frozen in place catching their breath. Inuyasha took this opportunity to lean in and kiss Kagome chastely.  
  
Kagome returned the kiss and to her it seemed to have ended too quick as Inuyasha pulled away. She protested this by pulling Inuyasha back in and kissing him more daring then she ever had before. Inuyasha was surprised at this but didn't mind as the kiss got deeper. Inuyasha began to lose himself in Kagome's scent and he was ready to take her right then and there, but he became so lost he didn't realize that a certain foe of his was approaching the shrine.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter was so short but I wanted a cliffy so I put a cliffy b/c its my fanfic and I will do what I want. I'm working on the next chapter but I wont post it unless I get some reviews. I'm so evil. Also if you guys want a lemon I will put a lemon if people request it. I haven't put one yet because I'm afraid that it will ruin the story but tell me what you guys think in the reviews k? Well buh-bai for now! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok I don't want to get pears thrown at me so I'm saying that one review is good enough to get this chapter out. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Kouga was flying through the forest so fast he was just a gust of wind. He could smell Kagome over the rain and now was the time to make her his mate since Naraku was dead.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome you won't have to deal with that mutt face anymore" Kouga said aloud to himself "Your my woman and I'm going to see to it that you stay that way."  
  
Kagome's scent got stronger as Kouga got closer to the shrine and he could smell her arousal. "That bastard better not be touching my woman while she's thinking about me" Kouga said sure of himself "If he is I'll rip him to shreds."  
  
Kouga had gotten through the forest and was now was on a muddy path leading to the mountains. It took awhile to get to the mountain path but when he did he caught the scent of Inuyasha and Kagome leading up the moutain, he followed them until he was at a shrine. From what he could tell there was no barrier around the shrine, the only thing he knew for sure was that Kagome was aroused and Inuyasha most likely had his grubby hands all over her.  
  
Giggles were ringing through the shrine and Kouga automatically knew that it was Kagome. He followed the giggles and ended up at a door to someone's room. He figured that it was Kagome's since her scent was pouring out of the room, but he became infuriated when he caught Inuyasha's scent in the room too.  
  
Quickly Kouga busted down the door and found Kagome leaning against a wall with a topless Inuyasha nipping and sucking on her neck, but that came to a halt when the door fell to the ground. Inuyasha turned around and Kouga just glared at him.  
  
"How dare you..." Kouga said with hatred covering his voice "You bastard how dare you touch my woman!" Kouga was serious this wasn't just some game anymore, Inuyasha had touched his woman and now it was time for him to pay the price.  
  
"She's not your woman face it you flea bitten bitch!" Inuyasha growled and moved Kagome behind him "Kagome is know ones property and she has the right to choose who ever she wants to be with!"  
  
"Oh and are you trying to say that person is you Inuyasha!" Kouga replied "Why would she want a foolish half breed loser like you?" (AN: no Kouga you did not just go there losers are cool)  
  
"Maybe she does want to be with me" Inuyasha replied "Why would she want to be with a cocky little jackass like you?"  
  
Kouga stood there and chuckled "You know what Inuyasha? We could stand here all day and call each other names or we could just fight and get this over with."  
  
"Fine with me" Inuyasha said crouching down and getting into a fighting position. Kouga then put his hand up and said "Not here we don't want to thrash the place, we'll meet at a gorge not to far from here at noon what do you think?"  
  
"Whatever" Inuyasha said and straightened up "But it doesn't matter were we are your still gonna lose..."  
  
"No that's how its going to be for you mutt face" Kouga said and started to walk out of the room then he turned to face Inuyasha "And don't lay another finger on my woman or else you will pay the price."  
  
With this Kouga ran off and all that was left was a dust cloud. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and he said "Now where were we?" Kagome started to giggle again as Inuyasha pinned her to the wall once more and started to nip at her neck. But Kagome stopped him and when he looked at her questionably she pointed to the door that was still laying on the ground.  
  
"Damn wolf" Inuyasha said "He talks about not thrashing the place and then he leaves the door on the ground."  
  
"Yea" Kagome replied in a disappointed tone "He ruined the moment..."  
  
Inuyasha turned around and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist "Don't worry there will be plenty of moments together..."  
  
Kagome gave Inuyasha a smirk and started to rub his dog ears "Yea I guess so..."  
  
"What do you mean you guess so?" Inuyasha said playfully serious "You saying that your going to leave me?"  
  
"No of course not" Kagome said "Why would I leave someone that I love?"  
  
"Good" Inuyasha said "Or else I would have to do this." And with only that as a warning Inuyasha started to tickle playfully at her sides.  
  
Kagome could barely make out a sentence with him tickling her and she tried to say 'stop' but it was too hard for her.  
  
"Say you give" Inuyasha said still tickling her but not as much so that she could talk.  
  
"I give I give" Kagome said still laughing and out of breath. Her sides were starting to hurt from all the tickling.  
Inuyasha stopped tickling her and went over to put his shirt and jacket. When he had them on he started to fix the door that Kouga had knocked down. "When I get my hands on that wolf this afternoon..."  
  
"Do whatever you want just don't kill him" Kagome said watching him put the door back up.  
  
"Then I won't be able to do what I want to do" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Do you really want to kill him?" Kagome said seriously.  
  
"No just hurt him really bad and show him who's boss" Inuyasha said smirking "If he dies in the process I won't complain."  
  
"Now really Inuyasha..." Kagome responded.  
  
"Why are you being so worried about him anyways?" Inuyasha said "He's the one who says that your his property..."  
  
"I'm worried about both of you" Kagome said "I don't want either of you to get hurt, but I'm mostly worried about you Kouga seemed pretty serious..."  
  
Inuyasha got done with the door and he walked back over to Kagome "Don't worry he will learn that he shouldn't mess with me."  
  
"Just be careful okay?" Kagome said wrapping her arms around Inuyasha and burying her face into his chest "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you..."  
  
Inuyasha put his arms around her comfortingly and said "Don't worry nothing will happen to me, if anything I'm going to beat the crap out of that damn wolf."  
  
Kagome smirked a bit and said "Well just be careful, who knows what Kouga will do to try and win..."  
  
Kouga finally stopped running when he got to the gorge, he started to pace back and forth and mumble.  
  
"Damn mutt how dare he touch my woman..." Kouga said to himself "I'm going to rip him limb from limb and he'll be begging mercy by the time I'm done with him...."  
  
Kouga stopped pacing and turned around to a pile of huge rocks "Show yourself or die..."  
  
Some of the rocks started to stir and a figure swiftly moved to Kouga's side. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Kouga said not even looking at the figure that was standing right next to him.  
  
"I am a illusionist demon named Luna" the figure said "and from what it looks like to me you have problems that need help with."  
  
"I don't need help" Kouga snapped "I am capable to beating a half demon in battle by myself."  
  
"Are you so sure about that?" Luna said "I could make your chances of beating this half demon easier..."  
  
Kouga turned around to see a young woman standing there "What do you have in mind....?"  
  
"Inuyasha I have a bad feeling about this" Kagome said looking over Inuyasha shoulder watching out for the gorge that Kouga was talking about.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha said stopping looking back at her.  
  
"I don't know something just doesn't feel right..." she said staring ahead.  
  
"It's just nerves don't worry about it" Inuyasha said and started going down the path again. But Inuyasha was a little weary of going too, for some reason something just didn't feel right.  
  
Inuyasha could smell Kouga and he knew that he was getting closer to the gorge. It wasn't long before Inuyasha and Kagome were at the gorge and the feeling they had gotten even worse when they saw that Kouga wasn't alone...  
  
A/N: Oooooh is Kouga going to cheat in the battle? I think you all know who's with him. Well ok I got this chapter out so that I wouldn't get pears thrown at me, but I want at least one or two more reviews to motivate me to write the next chapter. Well thanks for your support and I will try to get the next chapter going if I get enough motivation. Oh also ppl tell me what you guys want. I'm gonna be working on the San/Miro thing but do you guys want lemons or would it spoil the story. REVIEW PPL! tell me what you guys think would be good. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: OMG! I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated my internet has been down for the past month and I couldn't post any new chapters. Ok anyways I am sorry again and here is chapter 11.  
  
Kagome jumped off Inuyasha's back and stared down into the gorge, it looked like Kouga didn't even realize that the two were watching him. Then she saw the girl and Kouga shaking hands.  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha said watching the girl as she disappeared into a pile of rocks "Was he making a deal with her or something?"  
  
"Inuyasha I think we should go back to the shrine and get my arrows I have a feeling that we are going to need them..." Kagome said turning to Inuyasha.  
  
"Yea lets go" Inuyasha said and knelt down so that Kagome could get on his back again "I have a feeling were going to have to double team Kouga without him realizing it..."  
  
Once Kagome had jumped on his back Inuyasha took off and ran back to the shrine as fast as he could.  
  
Kagome quickly ran into the shrine and grabbed a bow and some arrows from a storage room that Mushine kept weapons that he found around the mountain. Kagome walked out and asked Inuyasha "So what's the plan? I take care of that girl and you take care of Kouga?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said "That sounds good..." Inuyasha was in deep thought for the moment and then said out loud "Why would he want help though?"  
  
Kagome climbed on his back and said "Maybe he wants to be sure that he gets me in the battle...." Kagome shuddered at the thought and Inuyasha started running back to the gorge.  
  
He had felt Kagome shudder and Inuyasha thought 'Don't worry Kagome that flea bitten bastard won't lay a hand on you.'  
  
As they neared the gorge Kagome told Inuyasha to stop, he stopped and looked back to Kagome. "Why did you want me to stop?" he said as Kagome got off of his back.  
  
"Don't you think we could take care of the two better if we do exactly what they are doing?" Kagome asked "I mean they wouldn't be expecting that would they?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome surprised. It was a good plan but there was one problem..."But Kouga can pick up your scent what would we do about that?"  
  
Kagome thought for a second then got a great idea. She started to go through the little backpack that she had always brought with her and pulled out a bottle. "Would it be possible to cover up my scent?" she said holding up a bottle of perfume.  
  
"What's that?" Inuyasha said staring at the blue bottle. Kagome sprayed it and some of the contents came out.  
  
Inuyasha jumped back at first, but then noticed a pretty scent that was left behind. "I think that would work" Inuyasha said still sniffing the air, he had smelt it on Kagome once before in her time.  
  
"Good" Kagome said and started to spray the perfume all over her. Inuyasha sniffed the air and it had defiantly disguised her scent from his nose. "Now I can sneak up to that one girl that was making the deal with Kouga and you will only have to worry about Kouga ok?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and stood there for a second until Kagome told him to go. He then took off towards the gorge and found Kouga sitting on a rock obviously waiting for him.  
  
When Kouga had seen Inuyasha he stood up and said "So you decided to show up mutt face."  
  
"Yea I decided to show up you flea bitten bitch" Inuyasha said standing by a boulder with his hand on Tetsiega's sheath.  
  
"Oh so your going to rely on your sword to defeat me?" Kouga said smirking "Don't you realize that that's only going to slow you down?"  
  
"That's what you think" Inuyasha said smiling "I've learned some new things while you've been away you dumb ass wolf."  
  
Kouga's expression had gotten serious after Inuyasha had said this. "I wasn't away that long you couldn't have learned that much you mutt faced bitch."  
  
"Sorry last time I checked I wasn't a girl dog demon" Inuyasha chuckled and then unsheathed Tetseiga.  
Kouga got into a defensive position and said "So where's Kagome I want her to see how much of a little wimp you are, then she will be begging for me to be her man."  
  
"You're wrong bitch" Inuyasha said "Kagome will never be your woman because you treat her like you property, and besides after this fight you'll only be able to look up at her from hell."  
  
Kouga just laughed and then said "Well see about that, now FIGHT!" With this Kouga advanced toward Inuyasha and smashed the boulder that he was standing by.  
  
Inuyasha had quickly dodged the attack and was now coming back around for his attack. "You've become slower now that your jewel shards are gone" Inuyasha said right before delivering a blow with Tetseiga.  
  
Kouga flew up against some boulders and smirked "Well I may be slower but I'm still full demon unlike you." Kouga then moved away from the boulders and they seemed to come to life.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Inuyasha said acting surprised. Then out from the top of the gorge Kagome shot off one of her sacred arrows and smashed some of the rocks that had been the body.  
  
Kouga looked at the boulders shocked and then looked up to find Kagome standing there stringing another arrow.  
  
"Kouga I thought this was going to be a fair fight" Kagome yelled down the gorge "Not some unfair two on one." With this Kagome shot another arrow and hit a side of the gorge that Luna had resided. Luna came forth with and arrow sticking out of her chest and a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me bitches" Luna said then quickly disappeared in the forest above the gorge.  
  
"Shit" Kouga whispered to himself as he watched Luna run away from the fight.  
  
"Don't pay attention to her pay attention to me" Inuyasha said advancing toward Kouga once again. Kouga turned and quickly dodged the attack that Inuyasha had made. Now Kouga would have to fight harder because he was know without his backup.  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha and Kouga went at it. They were slamming into the walls of the gorge and you couldn't tell who was winning at all. "Damn this is going to take awhile..." Kagome said and sat down. She knew that Inuyasha would end up the victor since Kouga didn't have his jewel shards or that girl to fall back on.  
  
Inuyasha slammed into a wall and quickly moved to avoid getting his face smashed in by Kouga. Inuyasha then realized that he hadn't pulled his sword out and quickly did so. "You're gonna be sorry you damn wolf!" he yelled and sent the wind scar flying back at Kouga.  
  
"What the hell?!" Kouga yelled and tried to dodge the attack coming at him but failed. He was sent flying to the other side of the gorge and became buried in rocks. 'Damn am I dead yet?' Kouga thought to himself and opened his eyes 'No I guess not, Damn it he can use that wind scar thing whenever he wants now...' Kouga tried to get up but couldn't, one of his legs had gotten smashed by the boulders. "Damn it all to hell!!!" Kouga yelled at he tried to get up. He couldn't fight with a broken leg, it would take a least a week or two to heal all the way.  
  
"Are you ready to give up?" Inuyasha said picking a boulder up off the wolf.  
  
"You kidding, I'm ready for another round" Kouga said trying to get up. He failed at the attempt and collapsed.  
  
"Face it wolf you're weaker without your jewel shards" Inuyasha snapped "I'm not stupid you have a broken leg and it won't be able to heal for a couple of weeks without your jewel shards, cause don't forget I'm part demon and I know."  
  
Kouga gave up to trying to stand and was staring at Inuyasha. "Fine you win, now kill me and get it over with..." Kouga said closing his eyes expecting to feel Inuyasha's sword touching his throat sometime soon.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there and looked up at Kagome. She was staring right back at him and shook her head. He looked back at Kouga who's eyes were now open and said "No..."  
  
"What?!" Kouga yelled and stared blankly at Inuyasha "You won now kill me and get it over with!"  
  
"No" Inuyasha said again "Killing you will prove nothing, It would be cold hearted to do so." Kouga looked shocked as Inuyasha went on "There's only one thing that I want, and that is for you to keep your distance from Kagome and let us be or else you might end up with a broken neck next time."  
  
With this Inuyasha turned to leave and yelled up the gorge "You might wanna come get your leader." He knew that Kouga's comrades were up watching this and Inuyasha wasn't going to let Kouga say there injured and vulnerable.  
  
Kouga's men came out of their hiding spots up in the forest and ran to their leaders side. "Are you okay Kouga?" they asked as they helped him up.  
  
"I'm fine" Kouga said "I've just lost my love to a powerful half demon..."  
  
A/N: Awe how sad Kouga lost Kagome -sniffles- -tear- Well we all knew that it was going to end up like that didn't we? Well! Didn't We! Oh no don't tell me you actually thought...! No! No no no no no! Well anyways should I later on hook Kouga up with Ayame once I find out more about her? Or should I just leave him out of the story now? Hey does anyone know much about Ayame I mean I've seen pics but yea I haven't really heard anything about her except that she's Kouga's arranged fiancee. Oh yea and Ideas for the next chapter people! Oh yea and I have a new fic coming out hopefully today it will be called Changing with the wind or at least it think. Well anyways enough of me bye for now! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating. Getting moved and writing for my other fanfic. See the difference between that fanfic and this one is that I write from the top of my head on this one. The other one I write down on paper first. Ok lets see where did I leave off. Oh yea I remember now I'm going to twist it.

Inuyasha and Kagome had left abruptly and Mushine went out for the day to gather some herbs and Shippo had gone with him.

"Perfect" Miroku said to himself walking to Sango's room "Maybe now I can make my move on Sango..."

Miroku was walking to Sango's room when the door opened. Sango turned to Miroku and asked "Where is everyone?"

"They've all gone out" Miroku said now acting shy and slightly turning red.

"Oh..." Sango said putting her head down and turning around.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked grabbing her arm lightly.

"Well I wanted to talk to Kagome about something...." Sango said turning to Miroku. She made sure not to look him in the eye because if she did he would see that something was troubling her. She wanted to ask Kagome how to express her feelings to Miroku. Sango had these feelings locked up for sometime now and she finally wanted to show Miroku. The only thing was she didn't know how.

"Is it anything that I can help with?" Miroku asked lifting up her chin.

Sango blushed a deep red and looked back down. 'Ah to hell with it!' She thought to herself and looked back at Miroku. She then lightly caressed his cheek and kissed him.

Miroku stood there shocked for a moment with wide eyes and finally wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss broke a little while later and they were both gasping for air.

"Ok...." Miroku said still stunned "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Sango smirked at Miroku's shocked expression and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then said "Do you feel the same way about me?" After Sango had said it she mentally slapped herself for how stupid that sounded.

Miroku had smiled back and said "Of course I feel the same way....I just didn't know how to show it, I think I had showed you enough by grabbing your ass..."

Sango looked up and said "Well that's kind of not obvious because you grab every woman's butt that you see."

"Well that's not entirely true..." Miroku said trying to think. Had he really done that?

"Well do want something between us?" Sango asked and again mentally slapped herself for saying yet another stupid thing.

"Yes..." Miroku said staring into her eyes. He then closed the space between their lips and kissed her. He then deepened the kiss between them and his head was spinning. He had never expected to get this far with Sango, he only expected them to be how they were just ten minutes before, friends.

Sango's knees had given out and she was leaning on Miroku for support. She was lightheaded but she didn't care she felt like she was on cloud nine. They broke the kiss gasping for air again and they just smiled.

'He's finally mine' Sango thought to herself still leaning against Miroku 'I love him so much...'

Miroku leaned his forehead on hers and closed his eyes 'I love her with all my heart and now I will show it to her little by little'

A/N: Ok I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. Also I am sorry that it was such a short update. And it was really stupid huh? Well ok Miroku and Sango are an item now. But did I put them together too fast? I don't know tell me what you guys think I am having a little writers block with this story. 


End file.
